


No One Knows The Green-Haired Witch (A.K.A Boscha Is A Bitch)

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a shy morally good bean, Boscha uses the force, F/F, I’m using thier concept forms for this, Luz almost punches someone, and Amity’s roots are way more grown out and she doesn’t have that eyelash thingy, but there’s gonna be more!, concept as in Luz has a beanie and a purple and white t-shirt, everyone is a bean except boscha, gus is also a bean, this is going to be a series yayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz is walking with Gus after school when trouble strikes.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	No One Knows The Green-Haired Witch (A.K.A Boscha Is A Bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this despite the horrible title, thank you.

Having friends was nice. 

She had only met Gus a day ago, but she and him were already getting along like two peas in a pod. Gus had seen her ears while she was walking around town, and being that Luz was probably the only one of her species in this crazy place, he had ran up to her and started asking her a bunch of questions. She didn’t mind answering them at all. It was quite nice that he took an interest in her. 

As soon as she had heard his full name, Agustus, she had mentioned offhandedly that a guy back home was nick-named Gus, and the boy who only stood up to her shoulder accepted the name with glee. 

“A human nickname!! That’s so cool!!  _ Gus.  _ It’s amazing.” 

And today, they were walking around town, getting to know each to her a bit more. Gus had just gotten out of school, Luz waiting for him on the front steps. She wasn’t sure where exactly the two of them were going, but as long as she was able to go back to The Owl House, she’s be alright.

“Oh look!! It’s little Mr. Prodigy and that weird human!”, a mocking high-pitched voice called. 

Luz quickly looked over her shoulder, scanning the crowd behind her and her friend for the source of the voice, heart beating slightly faster in her chest. She didn’t recognize it, having been in the Boiling Isles for only 2 days. The  _ weird  _ still stung though, having been called that all the time when she was back in her own dimension. It seemed bullies were in every universe, no matter where you went. 

And they were making fun of her new friend too. At least, from the tone it seemed like it. What exactly did it mean here, to be an “illusionist prodigy”? Gus had spent most of his time with her asking about how the human world worked. 

“Ah thorns,” Gus groaned. The small boy with curly hair and dark skin besides her flipped the hood of his school cowl up with one hand, holding his books in the other. “Not  _ Boscha.  _ Maybe if I do this, she’ll disappear.” 

“Wait, who’s Boscha?” Luz replied, confused. She got her answer when Gus’s books flew out of his hand and onto the ground, and the crowd quickly parted for a girl about the same height as Luz, with dark pink skin and three eyes, who crushed the spell that she had just made in one hand, smirking. Behind her stood a girl with pale white skin, and brown hair half transformed by green dye. She didn’t look very happy.

But Boscha did. 

“Hey!!!” Luz said sternly, pointing an accusing finger towards her. “Apologize to Gus! That was very mean of you!” 

“Oh really?” Boscha taunted, showing off her sharp fangs and stepping closer. “What’re you gonna do, human? Punch me?” 

“Luz don’t…” Gus whispered warningly, tightening the hood of his cowl so much it covered his entire face. “Trust me, it’s not worth it…” 

“Well I’m not usually a violent person,” Luz muttered to herself, drawing her fist back.  _ Maybe they won’t expect something from a human?  _ She didn’t like fighting, but hey, anything to defend Gus’s honor. “But this time-“

“ _ Ha.  _ No.”

With a flick of her finger, an invisible weight slammed into Luz’s chest and she was thrown backwards a couple meters, knocking over some fellow civilians as well. The air got knocked out of her chest, and she laid on the ground for a second or two gasping as Boscha turned her nose and walked away. 

“Luz!!” 

Gus ran over to the fallen human, helping her sit up and quickly sweeping some of the dirt off of her curly hair. 

“Woah… it’s like the force… how did she do that?” Luz mumbled, wincing at the pain in her chest. “Magic is so cool…”

_ What if Star Wars was inspired by witches? Didn’t Eda say something about mythology and giraffes? _

“Ahhhh, I told you not to do that!!” Gus scolded. “You could have gotten really hurt! Or worse!! Humans are  _ really  _ fragile!” 

“Not as fragile as you think,” Luz corrected. “There once was this guy who got internally decapitated-“

“Pffft, that’s nothing- WAIT WHAT-“ 

Luz stood up on shaky legs and coughed, smiling. “It’s because of an amazing thing called ‘healthcare.’ When you can afford it, it’s really useful.” 

Before Gus could ask a bunch of questions about why the heck wouldn’t healthcare be affordable if it saves humans from dying, a small, soft voice interrupted thier conversation.

“Here. Your books.” 

The green haired girl who had been standing behind Boscha now stood in front of Gus, offering his gathered books to him. Gus took them, slightly confused, but also thankful. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. 

Now that Luz could get a closer look at her, she saw that she had a crescent moon necklace, and light brown eyes. She was taller than Gus, but she was still much smaller than Luz. Her black dress hung slightly off her shoulders, the sleeves going down to her wrists. She wore pink tights, contrasting Luz’s black ones, and boots. She was at ease, not fidgeting or moving like

Luz was doing right now with her beanie that had fell off her head when Boscha had thrown her, but when Luz stood a step towards her suddenly, she flinched, and then looked to the side in embarrasment.

“Anyways. Sorry about her,” she whispered. She gave the two of them a small wave and turned away, walking back in the direction from which she came. 

Luz was a little confused. Boscha didn’t seem like she’d hang out with someone like that girl. But then again, anything here was possible.

“Oh. So the tiny girl is nice?...” she trailed off, waiting for an answer from Gus. He seemed like he had run-ins with Boscha a lot, so maybe he knew something?...

“That’s Amity. I’m not sure what’s up with her,” he finally answered. “She hangs out with Boscha and her posse, but never really does what they do. She’s like the clean-up crew sort of. No one’s really gotten to know her out of a fear of Boscha.”

“Well, make me the first,” Luz declared determinedly. Gus started at her incredulously, but she didn’t mind. “I’m going to be friends with that girl no matter what the heck it takes.”

Gus sighed. “Just don’t kill yourself in the process please. I don’t know if humans are able to be resurrected.” 

“That’s a promise,” Luz smiled. She’d be able to handle this! Even if she didn’t know any spells. “Also Gus…  _ what  _ exactly are you a prodigy of?” 

The boy in question groaned, realizing he could have tended Boscha off with his magic... far too late. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m making this into an actual series!! Heck.


End file.
